Alchemist Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Alchemist Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Path 1 Faster Throwing ($250) Throws acid and potions faster. Bigger Potions ($500) Larger potions splash in a larger area. Acidic Mixture Dip ($1,650) Throws a potion at Towers, allowing them to pop Lead Bloons and deal x5 damage to Fortified Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, Marble Bloons, Lead Bloons and MOAB-class bloons. Berserker Brew ($4,000) Special brew gives affected towers extra damage, pierce, range, and attack speed. Permanent Brew ($35,000) Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew become PERMANENT on towers they splash. Path 2 Stronger Acid ($300) Acid potions dissolve bloons faster. Perishing Potions ($1,000) *Description: "Gains camo detection, all offensive potions strips all bloon properties of bloons, and deals x5 damage to MOAB-class bloons." *Details: Strips all bloon properties expect fortified and lead bloons. Unstable Concoction ($3,500) *Description: "Occassionally throws a special potion that coats MOAB-class bloons in an explosive substance that causes a large explosion when they are popped." *Details: The explosions deals 20% of their health. Transforming Tonic ($7,500) *Description: "Transformation ability: Turns Alchemist into powerful attack Monster for 20 seconds." *Details: Unstable Concoction frequency increased by 20%, and explosions hitbox is increased by 20%. Ability's super-powered blue plasma lasers are fired at a rate of ~33.3 times per second, deal 2 damage to up to 4 bloons per plasma laser, and can pop any bloon type. Can detect camo while the ability is active, or not active. PX-41 Transforming Serum ($47,500) *Description: "Transformation ability is now permanent. Ability turns into a powerful big purple monster for 30 seconds." *Details: Ability's purple plasma lasers does 10 damage, 10 pierce and does 5x damage to MOAB-Classes, while punching bloons does 3 damage, 15 pierce and 10x damage to Fortified properties and identical to Pat Fusty. Path 3 Stable Acid ($350) Acid stays on bloons for 5 seconds longer, dealing more damage in total. Acid Pools ($525) If no Bloons are nearby, the Alchemist can drench nearby track with acid. Acid lasts 10 seconds longer. Rubber to Gold ($3,000) Potions can convert bloons into gold, which has $20 cash when popped every bloon. Bloon Master Alchemist ($20,000) Throws a special potion that converts any bloon into the red bloon below a BAD. BADs, OTOMAs and any strongest bloons are immune. Midas Mastermind ($90,000) *Description: "Now that's a lotta damage, and gold!" *Details: Can convert MOAB-class bloons to gold (resulting in $10 cash per damage dealt) and special potion converts any bloon (with the exception of bosses) into a red bloon, and gives as much cash as you would from popping it normally. (For example, when a ZOMG converts into a red bloon, it will give $6,000 cash.) Differences from BTD6 *Base tower's acid DoT affects MOAB-Class Bloons, buffs pierce, price decreased *Faster Throwing moved to 1/0/0 *Bigger Potions moved to 2/0/0 *Acidic Mixture Dip buffed, moved to 3/0/0, price increased *Berserker Brew has the effects of Stronger Stimutant, moved to 4/0/0, price increased *Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew can be reapplied by other Alchemist Monkeys while the initial Alchemist Monkey's cooldown is in place *Permanent Brew buffing potions have infinite range and are thrown once every 15 seconds, price decreased *Acidic Mixture Dip, Berserker Brew, and Perma-Brew buff DoT effects *Perishing Potions buffed, price increased *Unstable Concoction buffed, price increased *Transforming Tonic buffed, price increased *Total Transformation replaced into PX-41 Transforming Serum, price increased *Stable Acid added, price decreased *Acid Pools moved to x/x/2, buffed, price decreased *Acid Pools with Rubber to Gold and above inherit gold-converting abilities *Rubber to Gold's effects are applied from main potion as opposed to a secondary attack, price increased *Bloon Master Alchemist moved to 0/0/4, price increased *Midas Mastermind added, price increased Crosspathing Benefits *0/2/3: Completely strips off lead properties, giving them $100 cash. Trivia *The Path 2 Tier 5 upgrade is the reference to the PX-41 in Despicable Me 2. *The Description of Path 3 Tier 5 upgrade is the reference to the Flex Tape commercial. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:References